Olfactofilia
by MrRayney
Summary: Drabble. Según dice la psicología la Olfactofilia es la parafilia donde la persona siente una atracción o excitación sexual causada por olores que emanan del cuerpo humano.


Bueno chicos soy yo MrRayney con un nuevo Drabble que se me ocurrio, espero les guste y lo disfruten.

Los personajes de Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad son de DC y Warner Brothers.

* * *

_**Olfactofilia**_

Desde un principio nadie lo sabía, todos eran inconscientes sobre esta enfermedad o como la gente le suele llamar de esta parafilia que tengo, después de todo quién hubiera pensado que alguien como yo en vez de encontrar esto repugnante y asqueroso, me vuelve completamente deseosa de cumplir cada una de mis fantasías con él a mi lado.

Si soy sincera con ustedes es por esta razón por la cual lo trataba tan mal cuando comenzamos el equipo de los Titanes, yo era aun inconsciente de estos impulsos después de todo fui criada en un monasterio donde me enseñaron a suprimir cada una de mis emociones y cuando estaba cerca de el de su olor, mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas es por eso que siempre intente mantenerlo lo más lejos de mí.

No sabía si era debido a mis rasgos demoniacos después de todo la mayoría de mis sentidos están más desarrollados de lo común, su aroma era exquisito, único y extravagante, olía tan salvaje que podía sentir el poderoso deseo carnal correr por mi sangre que se encontraba en llamas, es por eso que siempre lo insultaba con la esperanza de que se mantuviera lo más alejado de mí ya que no estaba segura si podía mantener mis más bajos instintos bajo control.

Pero ahora agradecía a Azar que él nunca se alejó de mí, cuando Garfield y yo nos volvimos una pareja esa misma noche fue cuando deje correr mis más bajos instintos después de una pelea con Mumbo, cuando regresamos no podía controlarme la batalla que tuvimos lo hizo sudar, su intenso aroma se había fusionado con su olor de su sudor, aún recuerdo la expresión de sorpresa de Garfield cuando lo tire sobre mi cama y nuestras ropas comenzaron a volar por todos lados, solo diré que fue una noche exquisita.

Ahora me encuentro aquí en mi cama junto al hombre que tanto amo, después de regresar de una pelea con Johnny Rancid, el quería tomar una ducha pero yo se lo había prohibido, no es que la experiencia sensual disminuyera pero el baño tenía una consecuencia no deseada para mí, diluía su olor al grado de casi no poder olerlo.

No puedo soportarlo más pongo mi cabeza sobre la suya e inhalo aquel olor que tanto me encanta lo saboree con tanta exquisitez, podía sentir como mi sangre empezaba a hervir, podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo temblaba con anticipación por el deseo sexual que sentía en este momento, las escusas y los insultos ya no eran necesarios, ahora tenía una manera de soltar toda la lujuria que tanto pedía a gritos mi demonio interior y no tenía miedo de soltarlo ahora mismo ahora que lo tenía a él, él era mi hombre de nadie más y lo quería ahora en este instante, lo beso fuertemente podía sentir la tensión al hacer esto, pero poco a poco se fue relajando, mientras lo besaba podía sentir el cambio en mi cuerpo, mi piel se volvió completamente roja y mis cuatro ojos amarillos brillaban como oro.

—Vaya Rae, esa si es una buena forma de despertar— Dijo Chico Bestia.

—Y eso es solo el comienzo Garfield— Respondí mientras le mostraba mis afilados dientes.

— ¿En serio no estas cansada? Apenas una hora que lo hicimos— Pregunto Chico Bestia observando el reloj en mi mesita de noche.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte Garfield? Soy adicta a ti, ahora solo calla y disfruta que esto se pondrá muy intenso— Mientras lo volvía a besar con más intensidad.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Su olor puede activar la parte más oscura y depravante de mi ser…y no desearía que fuera de otra manera.

* * *

La idea de este fics se me vino mientras leía un fanfiction en inglés, donde tras una noche de pasión Raven revelaba que ella poseía una parafilia, tras leerlo yo quise intentar un Drabble sobre eso,

Muchos dirán que Raven es algo Oc en este Drabble pero pónganse a pensar en esto, a pesar de que Raven es pulcra y limpia, su lado demoniaco no tanto ya que no son conocidos por ser muy pulcros respecto a las relaciones sexuales, lo que aquí ocurre es que parte de su herencia demoniaca se fusiona con su personalidad, Raven sigue siendo Raven solo que con los instintos sexuales de cualquier demonio ¿Qué mejor para saciar los instintos demoniacos de una medio demonio que un medio bestia? Además elegí esta parafilia porque creo que va más concorde con Raven que otras más raras

Espero que les guste y dejen un comentario, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar como escritor y me alientan a escribir más historias.


End file.
